The Pond
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Virginia loved to explore the world around her. She loved all animals...well, she thought she did. But, that big slimey thing in HER pond was not nice! It was scary!


Little Virginia was a curious girl, to say the least. At only the physical age of four, she had a whole big world to explore. Her twin brother, the western half of the colony, wasn't as curious. He enjoyed staying put, occupying himself with whatever was around himself. Virginia liked adventures. And they could get her in trouble sometimes.

She followed America or England around all the time, copying their acts and helping them with whatever they'd allow her to. Until it came to her pond. It was one of her favorite places to play, and sometimes she could convince Westie to play there, too. It was a magical place, if you asked her. The clear, still water was surround by tall plants; some having big brown bobs on them and other having pretty flowers. Tiny bugs buzzed all around these plants, bugs that she loved to chase. The grass grew taller and taller the closer she came to the water and it leaned over the bank, yearning to touch the clear, cool liquid.

She bent over in front of the pond, touching the surface with her pointer finger, and watching the ripples flee from her presence. She giggled as a water jumper skidded in front her, seeming to use her ripples to propel itself further. Virginia heard her 'fathers' yelling from somewhere farther down and she looked up. That's when she noticed something she'd never seen before, a plank of wood stretching across the pond. She picked up her skirt and ran to it. She placed a foot on the board to test its stability before placing her whole self on the makeshift bridge. She walked along it, holding her arms out and walking with one foot going directly in front of the other.

About half way down the board she stopped and stooped down. Looking at the pond was much different when you were _on_ the pond. More bugs zoomed and zipped past her to go to their own homes but she reached up to try and grab them. She bent over and peered under the bridge, spotting something big and slimey. The big slimey thing came closer; she could see it seeming to levitate out of the water until she saw its eyes and…whiskers! She laughed at the poor thing; it must've felt awful being that ugly! She thought it would stop, feel intimidated and sink back to its home but it just kept coming. She stopping laughing, eyeing the slimey-ugly-whiskery-thing until it popped its head up right beside her.

"AH!" she screamed, jumping back on the skinny board and splashing into the water. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms widely in surprise. "DADDY! DADA!" She called for both of her guardians, though it was slightly muffled by the water in her face.

America and England tore off when they heard the cries of the Virginian girl, pumping their legs hard to get to her as fast as inhumanly possible. America spotted her first, tapping England's arm to get him to see. They bolted to her and America threw off his shirt, diving into the pond to get his baby girl. He swam up to her, wrapping his arms around her middle to which she reacted with more kicks and screams and splashing.

"Virginia, Virginia! It's me, Baby!" he tried to calm her, which worked to a degree. He lifted her up, sitting her on the plank and lifting himself up beside her. Virginia coughed, slinging her small frame around flimsily. "Shh, it's okay now, Baby…" America rubbed small circles on her back, effectively quieting her. England ran out to them with a towel.

"Here, Poppet…" he soothed, wrapping the soft cloth around the four-year-old's shoulders. "What happened?" he asked.

Virginia looked behind herself and pointed, "There was a big slimey mon'ter back there and he scared me." She explained, scooting closer to America when she saw bubbles on the surface.

America smiled, putting her in his lap, "I think that was a catfish, Baby. He can't hurt you, I promise."

She nodded, coughing once more. "He was ugly, though…" That earned laughs from both men.

England stood to his full height, holding out a hand for the redheaded girl, "Why don't we head back to the others and get you in some dry clothes?" Virginia nodded and stood, taking England's hand while America got up. "Want me to carry you, darling?" She nodded. The Brit picked her up, cradling her like an infant as they walked back to the settlement. England laid her on a cot in his tent, draping a ragged patch quilt over the now-sleeping colony. "We'll let her sleep a while then fetch one of the women to help dress her." He whispered to America. The teen nodded and walked off to go find the other half of Virginia.

England smiled and ran a hand through his hair, the colonies could be so much trouble, but they were worth it…no one or nothing else made him happier…

**How was this? I think this is the first time I've written something Virginia-centric… which is weird considering that's the state I live in. You'd think I'd write more about my own state but apparently NOT! But I thought it would be cute to do a colonial story before Thanksgiving!**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
